It can be dangerous to drive a vehicle when the windows of the vehicle are clouded with moisture or covered with ice. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a system for clearing and preventing the accumulation of condensed moisture as well as ice and snow on the windows and exterior mirrors of a vehicle. Because weather conditions can change quickly, it would be a benefit to have a vehicle window clearing system that included an auxiliary heating element having a control and drive circuit that included mechanisms for detecting the moisture level and the temperature and that provided a higher drive current to the heating element when threshold temperature and moisture levels are detected.